Sorpresas de cumpleaños
by Chica Plutonio
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Levi, y Hange le organiza una fiesta sorpresa, pero no será la única sorpresa del día. [Oneshot] [Quizá un poco de ooc]


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 _ **Sorpresas de cumpleaños**_

* * *

La misión parecía sencilla. O eso fue lo que le aseguraron. Distraer al temible profesor Ackerman la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible hasta que terminaran con los preparativos de su fiesta sorpresa por su cumpleaños.

 _«Ya sabes, tienes que evitar que entre a su oficina hasta que todo esté listo. Te enviaré un mensaje cuando terminemos»_

Eso fue lo que le había dicho Hange, cinco minutos atrás. La pobre muchacha pensaba que no era buena idea, y estaba casi muerta de miedo. Levi Ackerman simplemente no era alguien fácil de engañar, y toda excusa que se le ocurría para mantenerlo fuera del camino parecía todo menos realista.

Dudosa, pero con paso firme, Petra Ral se encaminó hacia las oficinas de los profesores, esperando encontrarse con su profesor de literatura inglesa. Tal como le habían dicho, el hombre se hallaba en la oficina de un colega suyo, firmando algunos documentos. Parecía que estaba a punto de terminar.

—¿Profesor Ackerman? —dijo suavemente, entrando a la oficina.

El aludido levantó la vista, y le hizo señas para que pasara.

—¿Sí, qué pasa?

—Bueno, yo… —dudó por un instante, mientras él la miraba expectante— quería preguntarle si… —no se le ocurría nada. Se mordió inconscientemente el labio inferior, nerviosa, evitando mirarlo a la cara. Entonces su vista se posó en una bandera de Francia pegada en la pared tras él, y se le ocurrió una idea—. Quería preguntarle si usted habla francés.

El profesor levantó una ceja. ¿Era eso lo que iba a preguntarle? ¿Esa tamaña estupidez? A juzgar por su mirada nerviosa y voz temblorosa juraba que iba a pedirle crédito extra o algo así...

—Sí, ¿por qué? —respondió impasible.

Bueno, eso Petra no se lo esperaba. Pero en fin, su teléfono no había sonado todavía y debía continuar con la farsa. Pensó rápidamente en algo, y eso le dio la salida.

—Es que quería preguntarle si usted podría enseñarme.

Levi se inclinó un poco hacia adelante en la silla que no era suya, ligeramente intrigado.

—Soy profesor de inglés, Petra. Busca a alguien del departamento de francés.

Extendió la palma de su mano, indicando que estaba en el lugar correcto para buscar ayuda, pero con la persona incorrecta. Hizo el amago de levantarse, listo para irse, pero la muchacha fue más rápida y logró encontrar otra excusa para retenerlo allí.

—Pero el profesor Smith está de año sabático —interrumpió apresuradamente—, y… y la profesora Brzenska renunció. Además, la profesora Hange está muy ocupada con su investigación, y no le queda tiempo de nada.

Levi suspiró. Era cierto, el departamento de francés de la universidad se encontraba casi al borde de la extinción, y precisamente por eso él se hallaba allí, en una oficina ajena, intentando llenar el trabajo administrativo de su colega y director principal de la Escuela de Lenguas Extranjeras, Erwin Smith.

—Bien, te enseñaré entonces.

Petra sonrió con emoción, ocultando su ansiedad por terminar con esto. Pero Hange todavía no le había avisado nada. Así que, le gustase o no, tendría que continuar con aquella farsa.

—Y… ¿podría empezar ahora?

Levi miró su reloj antes de responder.

—Sí, supongo. ¿Qué tanto sabes?

—Solo saludos y algunas cosas básicas.

—Empecemos por allí entonces. Preséntate como si no nos conociéramos.

La muchacha asintió, tragó saliva, e hizo como se le dijo.

— _Je m'appelle Petra Ral—_

—Error —la atajó él—. Nunca te dirijas a un francés sin decir primero _bonjour._ Es de mala educación.

—E-está bien —se corrigió—. _Bonjour._ _Je m'appelle Petra Ral. J'ai 22 ans et j'étude l'anglais à l'Université de…_ _Je suis ravie de vous connaitre._

Hasta ahí todo bien. De hecho, _demasiado_ bien.

— _Enchanté. Je suis Levi Ackerman. Je suis professeur de français dans cette faculté. Je serais votre professeur de français pendant les semaines suivantes._

Petra su quedó pasmada por un momento. Además de tener muy buen acento británico y un español sin acento extranjero, su pronunciación en francés era… perfecta. Como él mismo, pero claro que eso era algo que no admitiría en voz alta jamás de los jamases.

— _Super ! —_ Se las arregló para responder, tratando de que su cabeza volviera a la tierra y la sangre permaneciera fuera de su cara.

— _Est-ce que vous avez étudié le français déjà ? —_ continuó él, probando sus conocimientos, y queriendo saber si ya había estudiado francés antes.

— _Oui, je l'ai étudié. C'est une langue très belle !_

Levi casi sonrió, casi. La chica no parecía tan perdida después de todo. Buen manejo del _passé composé_ y sus miles de reglas de concordancia, ritmo y entonación adecuados, excelente pronunciación, incluso como para saber denotar la clara diferencia entre "je y j'ai". Era casi sospechoso.

— _Oui, en est. Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux apprendre le français?_

— _Parce que…_ —Petra tanteó su teléfono, pero este nada que sonaba. Hange se estaba tardando mucho en avisarle que todo estaba listo, y aunque había encontrado una buena excusa para continuar con la farsa, se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, y si las cosas continuaban por ese camino, el profesor frente a ella se daría cuenta de que mentía y no era ninguna principiante.

Levi enarcó una ceja, esperando que continuara. ¿Tan bien que iba y ahora se trababa?

— _Parce que… c'est une langue très belle !_ —atinó a decir, sintiéndose estúpida. "Es un idioma muy hermoso" ¡Pero qué clase de patética respuesta era esa! Casi sintió vergüenza de sí misma, y la expresión nada alentadora de su maestro no ayudaba para nada, así que se aventuró por lo primero que se le ocurrió — _et vous ?_ _Pour quoi avez-vous appris le français ?_

Bien, eso había funcionado. Levi se inclinó hacia adelante, y comenzó a hablar, lo que le daría un poco más de tiempo.

— _C'est ma langue maternelle. Ma mère était française, donc je l'ai appris quand j'étais petit. Nous habitions à l'Angleterre, c'est pourquoi mes accents sont parfaits._

Petra no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Allí estaba aquel profesor, ese hombre de apariencia dura y distante, hablándole sobre su madre y su infancia. Era muy agradable.

—¡Wow! —exclamó— Su acento sí es perfecto.

—Y el tuyo no está mal —observó él—. ¿Segura que necesitas esas clases? Pareces tener buen dominio del idioma.

Petra tragó saliva.

—Bueno, yo… sí, sé algunas cosas, pero…

—¿"Pero"?

Petra logró idear una salida rápida, de nuevo ayudada por la decoración de la oficina.

—Pero aún tengo muchas por aprender… hice un curso de francés, pero ya sabe… solo llegué hasta el… el A1-3.

—¿Por qué no continuaste?

—No tengo tiempo —mintió rápidamente.

—¿Entonces solo sabes lo relativo a saludos, números, fórmulas de cortesía y descripción de personas?

Petra asintió.

—Intentemos algo más —dijo él—. ¿Te parece?

—Sí.

—Repite después de mí. _Je suis Petra Ral_ —Petra repitió la frase— _. J'ai tellement envie d'apprendre le français que je l'ai supplié mon professeur d'anglais de m'enseigner._

Petra casi se queda sin aire, pero logró decir todo aquello. Sonaba bastante normal, "tengo tantas ganas de aprender francés que le supliqué a mi profesor de inglés que me enseñe", así que siguió repitiendo como lorito lo demás sin sospechar lo que se le venía encima.

— _Il est très savant et intelligent —_ eso casi le hizo reír, pero se contuvo porque jugaba el papel de la estudiante que no sabía nada—. _Il est le meilleur professeur de toute la faculté. Je ne suis pas son étudiante préférée, mais je lui aime bien. Au fait, il est attiré pour moi, mais je ne me rendre pas compte…_

Petra estuvo a punto de ahogarse con su propia lengua, justo como su compañero Oluo. ¿Había escuchado bien?

"…de hecho, se siente atraído hacia mí, pero yo no me doy cuenta"

No. Definitivamente no. Él tuvo que haber dicho otra cosa. Levi la miró expectante, a la espera de que repitiera la frase, y quizá, esperando _algo_ _más_.

— _I-il est a-attiré pour moi… ma-mais j-j-je ne me rendre p-pas compte._

—Eso sonó horrible —declaró él, sin emoción como era habitual.

Pero eso no la desanimó, de hecho, ni lo escuchó. Dejó de oírlo cuando repitió aquella frase, tan normal como si hablara del clima. La sangre hacía rato que se había agolpado en sus mejillas, y no podía hablar con normalidad. Por fortuna, su teléfono sonó en ese preciso momento, salvándola de decir o hacer algo estúpido.

—¡T-tengo que irme! —anunció, y salió casi volando de la oficina.

Levi se quedó observando el asiento vacío, un poco decepcionado por la rápida salida de la joven. Cualquiera diría que la había espantado, pero a decir verdad eso no era raro en él. El semestre anterior la mitad de estudiantes había desertado de su materia tras la primera clase, sin embargo, esta vez no había sido su intención el que su estudiante _huyera._ Todo lo contrario, quería pasar más tiempo con ella, aunque sabía que eso era poco ético.

Bueno, todavía le quedaba el consuelo de que la vería unas horas extras con sus nuevas clases, y quizá para fin de semestre cuando ya no fuera su alumna, podría vencer su timidez e invitarla a salir.

* * *

—¿Qué tal fue? —le preguntó Eld cuando la vio pasar— ¿ya viene para acá?

—¡No lo sé! —exclamó ella, y huyó por el pasillo.

—Creo que le fue terrible —se mofó Hange, viéndola alejarse.

* * *

—¿Le diste las llaves de la oficina a Hange? —preguntaba Levi, horas después de finalizada la "fiesta". No había sido mala, pero tampoco le hizo gracia que aquella loca le arrojara confeti a la cara no más entrar a su oficina.

—Sí, dijo que Mike había perdido las suyas y las necesitaba para sacar una copia —contestó la voz al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Y tú le creíste?

—Sí, llamé a Mike y dijo que era cierto.

Genial. Hasta su compañero de oficina se había involucrado en aquella locura. ¿Tantas ganas tenían de celebrarle el cumpleaños? Definitivamente tuvo que haber sido idea de Hange y se las ingenió para arrastrarlos a todos a ello.

—¿Para eso querías llamarme?

—No. Iba a decirte que muevas el culo y envíes al nuevo profesor, los estudiantes empiezan a buscarme a mí para que les enseñe francés.

El interlocutor ahogó una risita.

—No es gracioso Erwin, gracias a ti no tengo tiempo para esas cosas.

—Perdona —se disculpó—. Pero dime ¿quién fue el valiente que te pidió clases particulares?

—Petra Ral.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—¿Petra Ral, la tutora de inglés?

—Sí, ¿estás sordo o qué?

—No, solo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué ella te pediría eso?

—Porque tú y Brzenska se largaron y no hay más profesores disponibles, ¿por qué habría otro maldito motivo? —gruñó.

—Levi, Petra Ral recibió el DELF y el DALF para el C2 el año pasado.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, yo mismo la ayudé a prepararse.

Silencio total.

Levi tardó un momento en procesar la información, y cuando lo hizo, se le cortó la respiración y la sangre se le fue del rostro.

Petra había aprobado el examen que la calificaría como hablante del francés.

Y él se le había declarado esa misma tarde. En francés.

—¿Sigues allí? ¿Levi? ¿Levi…?

Pero Levi se había desmayado, y le tomaría un buen rato recomponerse.

* * *

 _Me tomó unos cuantos días escribirlo, estaba por completo bloqueada. Este oneshot está inspirado en un LevixTú (¡lo confieso! ¡leí un par de fics así! ¡pero es que tenían muy buena trama y casi no habían rayitas!) en el que Rayita va a pedirle a Levi que le enseñe francés._

 _Aclaraciones:_

 _Bonjour. Je m'appelle Petra Ral. J'ai 22 ans et j'étude l'anglais à l'Université de… Je suis ravie de vous connaitre:_ Hola, me llamo Petra Ral. Tengo 22 años y estudio inglés en la universidad… Encantada de conocerlo.

 _Enchanté. Je suis Levi Ackerman. Je suis professeur de français dans cette faculté. Je serais votre professeur de français pendant les semaines suivantes_ : Encantado. Soy Levi Ackerman. Soy profesor de inglés en esta facultad. Seré su profesor de francés durante las semanas siguientes.

 _Oui, je l'ai étudié. C'est une langue très belle !_ : Sí, la he estudiado. ¡Es un idioma muy bello!

 _Et vous ? Pour quoi avez-vous appris le français ?_ : ¿y usted?¿Por qué aprendió francés?

 _C'est ma langue maternelle. Ma mère était française, donc je l'ai appris quand j'étais petit. Nous habitions à l'Angleterre, c'est pourquoi mes accents sont parfaits_ : Es mi lengua materna. Mi madre era francesa, por lo que lo aprendí cuando era niño. Vivíamos en Inglaterra, es por ello que mis acentos son perfectos.

 _Il est très savant et intelligent. Il est le meilleur professeur de toute la faculté. Je ne suis pas son étudiante préférée, mais je lui aime bien. Au fait, il est attiré pour moi, mais je ne me rendre pas compte…_ : Él es muy sabio e inteligente. Es el mejor profesor de toda la facultad. No soy su alumna preferida, pero le caigo bien. De hecho, se siente atraído por mí, pero yo no me doy cuenta.

DELF y DALF: Diplomas reconocidos internacionalmente, otorgados por el Ministerio Francés de la Educación Nacional para acreditar a alguien que ha estudiado francés como hablante competente del idioma.

A1-3: Tercer subnivel de aprendizaje de un idioma. Está el A1-1, A1-2, A1-3 y A1-4 que son los cuatros subniveles del nivel básico. Luego vienen el A2, B1, B2, C1 y C2 con sus respectivos subniveles. El C2 sería el nivel más avanzado, aprobarlo es ser un experto en el idioma.

 _Gracias por leer, perdonen el ooc., creo que me estoy oxidando..._

—Fanfiction, 16 de enero de 2017.


End file.
